


Best Night Ever!

by Sweetie_T



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute Peter Parker, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Innuendo, Maybe underage because of a first kiss but they're the same age, Models, Prom, Tony really tries, Twins, limo, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Peter doesn't have a date for prom. Cue Tony, determined to give the kid the best night ever!





	Best Night Ever!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akajo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Akajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akajo/pseuds/Akajo) in the [AvengersPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AvengersPrompts) collection. 



> Disclaimer- I've only seen the latest incarnation of Peter Parker in Civil War but he's basically like my favorite character now. I hope I captured his voice!

Peter slumped in a chair in Tony's lab and watched him work on the newest incarnation of the spidey suit. Tony was, admittedly, not the most emotionally sensitive person, but even he was aware something was up with Parker. The normally annoyingly chatty kid hadn't said a word all day unless Tony asked him a direct question. Peter spent most of his time staring into space and sighing. It was getting on Tony's last frayed nerve.

"Hey, Sticky Fingers... What's up?"

Pete looked up as if just realizing Tony were there. "Oh, uh... Nothing, Mr. Stark."

"What did I tell you about the 'Mister' stuff, kid? It's Tony."

"Sorry. Nothing's wrong Mr... uh... Tony. I'm ok."

Tony glanced at the kid while he tweaked something on the mask, but he said nothing.

After Peter's next deep and dejected sigh Tony had had enough. He put down his work, swept his magnifying goggles to the top of his head and looked at the kid. "You are most definitely not ok. You're driving me nuts with your teen angst, Webster. What's up?"

Peter sighed and rubbed his face. "It's not a big deal, really. I just... I don't have a date for prom." He shrugged and tried to look cool and collected.

Tony's brow wrinkled. "Why not?"

"Uh... because girls think I'm invisible." Peter shrugged.

Tony struggled to keep the smirk off of his face as a genius-level plan formed in his brain, but he couldn't conceal the twinkle in his eye.

"That sucks, Squirt." He went back to working on the mask.

\---

A few days later Peter and Tony were testing out the new spider suit. Peter was taking a break from running it through its paces. He had slipped out of the mask and was sipping some water.

Tony sat down next to the kid and nonchalantly started a conversation. "So, Petey..." He pointed to a calendar on the wall of his lab. It had two scantily clad women on it, one blonde and one brunette. "You a blonde guy or a brunette guy?"

Peter blushed fiercely and tried to pretend it was the first time he had noticed that particular calendar. "Oh, um... I've never really thought about it. Blonde, I guess..." He envisioned his latest school crush, Lexi. She was his age, a little bit taller than him, slender with a mostly blonde pixie cut.

"Blonde, huh?" Tony made a mental list of all of the hot blondes he knew.

\---

A couple weeks went by where Tony would ask Peter random questions. "What's your idea of the perfect dinner date?" "What kind of tux would you wear to fancy party?" "What's your favorite kind of music to dance to?"

Peter didn't suspect a thing, he just enjoyed hanging out with Tony.

Finally prom night arrived. Peter was sitting at home in sweats and a t-shirt watching game shows with Aunt May. He was trying very hard not to sulk when a sharp knock at the door pulled him out of his pouty mood.

Peter opened the door, surprised to see Tony standing there in a tux, holding a garment bag and a pair of shiny shoes. "It's your big night, Cinderella. You're going to the ball."

Peter turned to look at Aunt May, who was grinning at him and nodding, obviously part of the surprise. "Um... Okay. Thank you, Mr... Tony. Thank you, Tony."

He showered and changed faster than he ever had in his life and May took a cheesy picture of him before he followed Tony to the waiting Limo. Tony hopped in first and Peter followed, shocked to see two busty blonde model-types inside. He sat down and cleared his throat. "Your dates, Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "No date for me. I'm chaperoning. They're all yours." The blondes settled down on either side of Peter, uncomfortably close. "Mindy and Mandy. I can never remember which is which. They're twins." Tony grinned.

The ladies smiled down at the boy and he nodded at them, muttering a polite greeting and offering each his hand to shake. He tried to ignore the fact that his face was fire engine red and his ears probably had steam coming off of them, and no one else mentioned it.

Tony tapped on the panel separating them from the driver. "Off to dinner!"

\---

They were soon seated in an Italian restaurant, Peter sitting between the girls on one side of the table, Tony sitting by himself on the other side. One of the twins tucked a napkin into Peter's collar, the other folded a napkin on his lap. They took turns feeding him forkfuls of spaghetti.

Tony couldn't stop smiling, smug and self-satisfied, watching the kid being showered with the attention of hot twins. He didn't notice Peter becoming more and more uncomfortable as the night went on. Peter took increasingly giant bites trying to get the meal over with as soon as he could without appearing rude or ungrateful.

Tony insisted on dessert and the twins shared a slice of chocolate cake with Peter and each other.

Finally, finally they were done and back in the limo, on their way to the school.

\---

The four of them entered the dance, the women each taking one of Peter's elbows. The atmosphere was intimately dim, little sparkles of red and blue light dancing on the walls and floor. The DJ had white hair, a mustache and dark glasses. He was an older gentleman but he was skillfully spinning some of Peter's favorite music.

Once Pete took in the ambiance he began looking around for his crush, but before he could really search the twins pulled him onto the dance floor, one in front of him and one behind, and started jamming out. Peter was mortified. Every person at the prom was looking at him and his 'dates' who, tall anyway and with the addition of their heels, were head and shoulders above most of the kids.

Tony was tickled pink. He had treated the kid to a limo, a nice dinner, and now he was the star of the prom. Every single person there was staring at Peter. Could Tony make dreams come true or what?

Peter felt invisible before and he would give anything to feel invisible again. A slow dance started and one of the twins went to get punch and the other grabbed him close and started swaying with him. He peeked around her and tried to find his crush. He hoped she wasn't here with another guy.

His breath caught in his throat. There she was, in a gown that made her look like a movie star, her hair cute and spiky with purple and blue tips, standing around with a group of girls. He let the model lead and just stared at Lexi.

Tony may have been clueless about several things tonight, but he knew puppy love when he saw it. The kid was gazing helplessly across the dance floor at a skinny tall girl with short weird-colored hair. Not really Tony's style, but whatever floated the kid's boat. He slipped away to make another tweak to the evening.

Peter subtly inched his way over to the snack table, closer and closer to Lexi. He finally had given the twins the slip when they announced they had to go 'powder their noses' and he was finally close enough to Lexi to be heard over the music. She looked at him expectantly, a ghost of a smile on her lips and he opened his mouth and words were on their way out when suddenly the music stopped and the lights all darkened except for one spotlight, on the stage, pointed directly at Tony.

Oh no... What did he have planned next?

"Alright, kids, it's time to announce the king and queen of prom! Who's excited? Yeah!" The crowd seemed confused. Everyone thought they weren't doing that this year. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, hoping he would wake up in his own bed and this would have all been an incredibly awkward dream. But he wasn't that lucky.

"The king of our prom iiiis... Peter Parker!" The spotlight found him in the crowd and he blinked at the brightness. "And our queen is none other than... This girl!" Another spotlight found Lexi. "Come on up, guys!"

Lexi grabbed Peter's hand and walked gracefully onto the stage. She was always so calm and collected. He loved that.

They got onto the stage and Tony whipped out crowns from somewhere and placed them on their heads. Lexi bowed and Peter copied her.

Finally the spotlight left them in peace and Peter spent the rest of the night dancing every dance with Lexi.

Peter's friends had invited both him and Lexi to an after party. They were going to drink soda and play video games. It sounded like a really fun way to get to know her better.

"Tony?" He had to raise his voice a little because of the music.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Lexi and me got invited to an after party. I can walk home from here if you want to get going."

Tony smirked knowingly. "Sure thing, Don Juan."

Peter disregarded the unfamiliar nickname. "Oh, and Mr... Tony?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thank you so much for tonight. I really appreciate everything you did for me."

Tony smiled and shook Peter's hand, clapping his other hand on the kid's shoulder. "Anytime."

Tony walked out with a twin on each arm and Peter was baffled to find three condoms stuffed in his hand.

\---

The after party was a blast. Lexi beat him and all his friends at Mario Kart and they all drank as much soda as they wanted and munched on pizza when they got hungry.

Afterward he walked Lexi home first, she lived two blocks from him, and after he said goodnight and was turning to leave she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. His first kiss.

He couldn't stop smiling the entire way home.

Two days later he was in Tony's lab again, his mood positively bubbly.

"So... you have a good time the other night?" Tony asked with a wink.

Peter blushed, thinking about his first kiss. He looked at tony and grinned. "It was the best night ever."


End file.
